


Fenice congelata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice rossa [5]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Frostbite, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Takao impedisce a Kei di morire congelato.Ha partecipato al: "Dashing through the pain" 😂 H/C challenge!Prompt: Personaggi A va in ipotermia e personaggio B deve prodigarsi per riuscire a tenerlo al caldo almeno fino al mattino quando arriveranno presumibilmente i soccorsi





	1. Chapter 1

Fenice congelata

Le labbra di Kei erano diventate bluastre, il combattente teneva gli occhi socchiusi, non riusciva a vedere altro che ombre e batteva rumorosamente i denti.

“… Cosa ti è saltato in mente? Essere russo non ti autorizza a cercare di rimanere congelato” lo rimproverò Takao, starnutendo rumorosamente.

Guardò il punto dove il lago ghiacciato si era spaccato, lasciando aperta una voragine, nell’acqua galleggiavano i resti del punto della superficie che aveva ceduto.

< Morirà per l’ipotermia prima dell’arrivo dei soccorsi > pensò. Si sfilò la maglietta e rabbrividì per il freddo, si colpì un paio di volte le braccia con degli schiaffi. < Col ‘drago azzurro’ sono riuscito a trarlo dalle acque, ma ora i nostri bey non ci potranno aiutare >.

Le iridi color ossidiana di Kei erano diventate grigiastre.

Il giovane gemette sofferente, il battito dei suoi denti erano aritmico, così come il movimento del suo petto mentre respirava affannosamente. Dalla sua bocca si alzavano nuvolette di vapore.

“Sai, per una volta non mi dispiacerebbe sentirmi rispondere male. Vorrebbe dire che sei ancora in casa” disse Takao. Si disfece delle scarpe, il muco si era congelato all’altezza delle sue narici.

< Non ha la forza di lanciare il beyblade. In questo momento poter utilizzare il calore della fenice non sarebbe stata un’idea cattiva >.

Kei riuscì a metterlo a fuoco e arrossì, vedendo che si sfilava i pantaloni, rimanendo in boxer e cappellino, i lunghi capelli blu legati in un codino.

“Co… _gggrrrhhh… ggghhh… rrrrh… Co-cosa… ggghhh…. Faaaai_…” balbettò. Vide nuovamente sfocato e il suo corpo, ormai rigido e freddo, fu mosso da alcuni spasmi. Mugolò, rischiando di perdere i sensi.

Takao lo schiaffeggiò delicatamente al viso.

“Resta sveglio. Se muori in questo momento, non mi batterai mai” gli ricordò. Lo abbracciò, stringendolo contro il proprio corpo.

Kei aderì a lui, sentendo il suo calore.

Il fiato di entrambi si fondeva, dando vita a nuvolette pallide di vapore acqueo più grandi.

“Credo di averlo visto in un film. Dovrei riuscire a tenerti vivo fino all’arrivo dei soccorsi, o moriremo abbracciati.

T’immagini se un giorno degli scienziati cercando dei Mammut troveranno noi abbracciati?”. Cercò di sdrammatizzare Takao.

Hiwatari corrugò la fronte.

< Deficiente, mi ha seguito in questa follia! Non avrei voluto metterlo a rischio! Questa avanzata verso il potere anche a costo della vita dev’essere solo mia > pensò.

A fatica gli strofinò il viso contro il petto, riuscendo a sentire il battito cardiaco dell’altro nonostante l’ululato in lontananza del vento.

< Speriamo non nevichi. Non voglio muoia! Ci devono trovare, devono…

Eppure è confortante sentirlo accanto a me, sapere che si sta occupando di me > pensò Kei. Iniziò a battere meno forte i denti.

“Parlami, resta sveglio” lo invogliò Takao.

Kei socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sono… sono felice… di averti incontrato” ammise.

Takao avvertì le orecchie andare a fuoco, il suo battito cardiaco accelerò ancor di più.

“So che quando non starai più delirando te ne pentirai, ma nonostante tutto anche io. Sei il mio migliore nemico” mormorò.


	2. Cacciatore di foche in armatura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per i Prompt di scorta.  
Prompt: J2) Norwegian Reggaeton, Nanowar Of Steel feat. Charly Glamour & Gigatron  
Fandom: Beyblade   
Coppia: Takao/Kai  
Il ricordo è stato scritto per: kink flash challenge!  
Prompt: ipotermia.  
Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header

Cacciatore di foche in armatura

Kei si guardò intorno con aria assonnata, osservò la luce pallida che entrava dalla finestra, inondando la camera d’albergo, e socchiuse gli occhi, infastidito. La testa gli pulsava e il suo respiro era pesante.

“Dovresti riposare. Non capita tutti i giorni di rischiare di morire di ipotermia” sussurrò Takao.

< Ancora non riesco a credere che i soccorsi siano riusciti a trovarci in tempo. Posso definirlo un miracolo > pensò.

Kei riaprì solo un occhio e vide la figura sfocata dell’amico-rivale.

“Sono davvero contento che mi abbia salvato tu” ammise.

Takao impallidì.

“Eppure pensavo che la febbre ti fosse scesa” sussurrò, poggiandogli una mano sulla fronte.

Kei gli prese la mano nella propria e sporse le labbra, ingoiando aria.

“T’impressiona così tanto l’avermi conquistato? Mi hai pescato come un cacciatore di balene che viola i trattati internazionali” farfugliò.

Takao avvampò.

“Sì, sei ancora bollente” sussurrò.

< Non avevo mai notato quanto fosse ‘russo’ prima di questo momento > rifletté.

“Sei affascinante come un cacciatore di foche in armatura” esalò Kei, richiudendo gli occhi.

Takao lo pregò: “Forse è meglio se dormi ancora un po’”.

Kei annuì, addormentandosi nuovamente.

_Kei serrò gli occhi, boccheggiando. I brividi si facevano sempre più forti, scuotendolo tanto da fargli scricchiolare le ossa. Non riusciva a nuotare, il suo corpo non gli rispondeva, andava sempre più a fondo. _

_Trattenne il fiato, mentre iniziava a vedere tutto confuso._

_< Vedo cose che non ci sono: come uccelli che volano intorno a me. Mi sento stanco, sonnolento, come se stessi cadendo nell’incoscienza._

_Eppure tutto questo non mi rilassa, al contrario._

_Dannazione! DANNAZIONE A TUTTI I QUANTI! DOVEVO ESSERE IL MIGLIORE! >._

_Le lacrime si congelavano agli angoli dei suoi occhi. Due mani lo afferrarono, tirandolo su._

Kei si svegliò di soprassalto, ansimando. Si guardo intorno confuso e si alzò a sedere, notando che la stanza era vuota.

“Takao? Takao dove sei?!” gridò, man mano sempre più nel panico. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Si alzò in piedi, allargando le braccia e fece qualche passo tremante, raggiungendo la sua sciarpa su un tavolo. La indossò e si passò le mani sul viso.

< Dove diamine sarà finito? > s’interrogò.

La porta si aprì e ne entrò Takao con un vassoio colmo di cibarie.

Kei si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo e nascose un sorriso dietro la sciarpa.

“Bel modo di occuparsi di un malato” lo apostrofò.

Takao fece una smorfia e gli rispose: “Appunto, sei malato. Rimettiti immediatamente a letto”.

Kei incrociò le braccia al petto e si sedette sul letto, scrollando le spalle.

“Non è la prima volta che rischio di morire congelato” gli ricordò.

Takao roteò gli occhi.

“Bravo, vantatene” disse ironico. Afferrò una confezione di latte al cioccolato e glielo portò. “Ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare”.

Kei lo prese e arrossì, mentre le sue dita sfioravano quelle dell’altro.

“Perché sei così gentile con me?” domandò.

Takao rispose gioviale: “Perché siamo amici. Eravamo nella stessa squadra”.

Kei si massaggiò le tempie.

“Accidenti, me la sono proprio cercata la risposta smielata colma di buoni sentimenti” si lamentò.

Takao rise.

“Se sei tornato a dire frecciatine vuol dire che stai meglio. Ne sono contento” ammise.


End file.
